My presumed Enemy
by DarkRose2009
Summary: Scorpius has a crush on Rose Weasley on his first meeting, yet she's reluctant to be friends with him, thus perpetuating the enmity between the Malfoys and the Weasleys.


Summary : Scorpius's had a crush on Rose Weasley the first time he met her, yet she hated on first sight. Told in his PoV.

Disclaimer : I don't own Harry Potter.

I heard my parents bickering again, for the nth time in their lifetimes, they were always bickering about me, about which House I should get into for Hogwarts and etc. It was always thus in my House, Father was always on about Blood Purity and etc, and Mother would always retort by saying : "It's a thing from the past, we should move on already." But Father did not, and seemed to expect me to perpetuate this feud he had with his enemies, the Weasleys and the Potters. But Granted, the Potters and the Weasleys were now one family ever since the Great Harry Potter married Ginny Weasley, the youngest Weasley daughter of his generation.

Why was I talking to you about this? Oh yes, to explain the reason why I wasn't really comfortable at home, nor at ease at home, especially with my Father always going on about the Potters and the Weasleys and how I should enemies with them. He said to me out loud : "Scorpius, don't try and make friends with them, be enemies with them." Yet I thought to myself, not daring to retort against my Father : "Why should I be enemies with them? They're my Father's enemies, not mine. I shouldn't make them my enemies. Besides, they're not really that bad, are they?" But I didn't dare say that out loud for fear of getting punished, so I usually just nodded to whatever Father would say about them.

Although I didn't want to perpetuate this feud between him and his enemies, not mine, mind you, I had to do as he wanted me to, to never let him know that I wanted to be friends with them, to end the feud between the Malfoys and the Weasleys and the Potters. That was what I had in mind and Mother encouraged me in that, she always said to me : "It's after the war, Scorpius, we should all be friends, you're cousins with Teddy Lupin after all." She was always the more reasonable one, the fairer one about this matter, or so I thought. Well, she didn't think we had to be enemies, so she always supported me when I voiced to her that I wanted to try and make friends with them, which I never dared to so in fear that Father might punish me. On one normal day, when Father was out, she asked me :

"Scorpius, what do you honestly think about your Father's want to perpetuate the feud between the Weasleys and us?"

"I think he's being ridiculous. The war's been over for years, the Weasleys should want to be friends with us by now, they should be tired to be enemies with us too, right Mother?"

"Yes, son that's what I was thinking, but your Father's adamantly refusing to see that, and we should thank them for saving him during the war. I don't want you to be like your Father, I just want you to be you."

"Yes Mother, I'll try my best to be me and to be friends with them."

That was easier said than done because later on, when I would inevitably meet Rose Weasley, the daughter of my enemies, I would irrevocably and irremediably fall in love with her, but she would make an enemy out of me, even though I didn't want to be her enemy, I wanted to be her friend. But that would be for a bit later.

Now, let us focus on my journey to Platform 9 and 3/4. My journey to the Platform 9 and 3/4 was an arduous one, I was filled with apprehension, because I was going to meet my Father's enemies. I wasn't fully ready for it and even felt afraid of them somewhat because according to my Father, they made his life a living hell. But to my understanding of the situation, it was the other way around, he made their lives a living hell. But let's not dwell on this and move on to my meeting with Rose Weasley, the girl of my dreams, and the girl I would pursue for 7 years of my life and the girl who's attention and love I would try to get.

"Now, Scorpius, that's Rose Weasley right there, see her with her auburn reddish braids, that's her, my enemy's daugther, you must be enemies with her too." I merely nodded to my Father's words, I had no intention nor any desire to be her enemy. Only my Father wanted me to be enemies with her. But I was going to try and be her friend. Note on the "try". Because at first, I didn't expect her to be so adamant about being my enemy as well, so I was quite disappointed on my first meeting with her, and my efforts at being friendly with her were vain. Let me tell you all about it.

When my Father and Mother had gone and waved good-bye to me, and my Father had said to me : "Mind you, Scorpius, beat her at every test, no silliness from you, get it?"

"Yes Father, I will." I could only say that to him when he said this to me. Although in my heart, I wished so earnestly to be friends with her, the Rose Weasley, the daughter of my Father's enemy, my forbidden fruit.

So I approached her timidly and shyly, not knowing how I should greet my Father's enemy's daughter, so I did this the best way I could. Not wanting her to be angry at me or anything like that, I tried to be as polite as I could be, as a Malfoy could be. Maybe she detected some of the Malfoy pride in me when I asked her to be friends with me :

"You're Rose Weasley, aren't you?"

"And so you're the Scorpius Malfoy, my dad's enemy."

I noted the difference between how she called her Father and how I called mine. I always had to call him : "Father" and she had called him simply : "dad". I was amazed by the closeness she had with her Father, and a bit jealous of her too.

"Look Rose, this is a thing of the past, and I would like to be your friend, particularly after the war."

Then she said to me :

"No, you're a Malfoy, you can't be friends with me, our families _must_ be enemies."

"Why must we, Rose?" I challenged her, but she already left and I was left alone without an answer to my question.

I watched her go with a sad, sad eye, because I thought she didn't want to perpetuate the eternal war between the Malfoys and the Weasleys, but apparently, she did and she wasn't an easy one to persuade. But I really to be friends with her and so with my persistent and consistent asking her to be friends, I finally became more than friends with her in my 7th year. But let me tell you all about the hell I went through for her, the girl of my dreams, and the prettiest Rose ever. I wanted to tell her that now, but no doubt she would rebukingly say to me : "Malfoy, I can't be friends with you, I should be your enemy." But the thing was, that I didn't want to be her enemy, and I persisted in that way, and in 4 years of battling with her, my efforts finally paid off.

Please read and review everyone, thank you!


End file.
